


Touch

by NovaWynn



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin doesn't like to be touched, but one person makes his skin feel like it's on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing based on the headcanon I have that Martin doesn't like to be touched. 
> 
> Proof read by [WingcommanderArthurShappey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey)

Martin knows that he's good at a lot of things. He's good at flying Gerti - okay, his landings might need a little work but he's great at doing the take off. He's good at being a man with a van. He's good in knowing about how to technically fly a plane - after all, he's memorized the flight manual. He believes that he's good at being a Captain as well. 

The one thing that Martin isn't that good at though, it's touch. He doesn't like people touching him. Well, he's not good at it if it's strangers. Like in an busy airport where people are packed tighter together than ants in an anthill, just the sight of it makes his skin start crawling. It's not because he's scared of crowds, far from it. He's not afraid of anything. Well, not a lot of things, but the thought of having to walk through a crowd and risk people bumping into him? No, he doesn't like that at all. 

While Martin's unsure with where this came from, he's certain of the fact that it's not because of his upbringing. His parents were always frequent in giving him those little parental touches to his arm or shoulders and hugs, the same with his brother and sister. Though Simon sometimes was a little too fond of those big bear hugs that meant that he was going to be picked up and swung around a little. Those weren't the best hugs he's ever been given, but it wasn't cause for Martin to dislike being touched so much. 

Maybe it's because of the fact that he was bullied at school. Of course, he wasn't beaten up or anything but he remembered times that he was pushed over in the hallways in his school. That could be the cause of his dislike of being touched.

Or, it could just be that Martin valued his personal space. 

Regardless of what the cause was, he just wasn't good at having a stranger touch him. If it was someone he knew, someone like his mother hugging him or perhaps Carolyn brushing past him to get to the sat-con, then that was fine. Because he knew those people and he trusted them. It was the strangers that he seemed to have a problem with. Although, sometimes he did jump a little if Douglas brushed past him and he doesn't expect it. But he didn't tense up the way that he did when a stranger in an airport pushed past him to get to their gate on time. 

Each time that a stranger touched him, he felt uncomfortable in his own skin. It was almost like there were a million tiny ants crawling around there. Even rubbing that spot with his own hand didn't work. It was almost as if nothing seemed to be able to get rid of that feeling. He knew that the feeling wouldn't stop until he was completely alone without a single stranger in sight. 

But there was one person whose touch Captain Crieff always found himself craving. It was silly, he knew, but he couldn't help himself really. Whenever Arthur was around and he accidently touched Martin, his skin felt like something was sparking just underneath the surface. As if there was a tiny lightning storm; just underneath his skin. He loved it whenever Arthur brushed past him or the moments that they were able to steal a quick kiss.

Arthur somehow seemed to know whenever Martin was feeling tense; it was like he had a sixth sense for it. 

Martin had first noticed this when they were in a busy airport, delayed because of the heavy snowfall in Alaska. There were an awful lot of disgruntled passengers and some crew wanting to find out when they'd be able to take off for their flight and go home or fly off to their holiday destination. 

The second that Martin noticed that the airport was so incredibly busy, he held his arms stiffly by his side, wanting nothing more than to disappear. Preferably into some abandoned corner of the airport. The problem with this was though; there was no abandoned corner to be found. There are people everywhere, all of them scuttling around like they're in an anthill and he knows that it's going to happen sooner or later that someone will bump into him.

Just when Martin's about to excuse himself to go to the bathroom in the hopes that it's quiet there, Arthur appears. 

He comes bounding over, a Toblerone in one hand - no doubt he's been to the duty free again - and the second that he reaches Martin's side, his free hand is curling around his. 

Their fingers lace together and Martin instantly can feel himself calming down. He lets out a quiet sigh, moving closer to Arthur's side. Arthur is tall and even if he's just about as scary as an adorable Labrador puppy, Martin knows that some people find him a little imposing because of his height. People will avoid him and make sure that they don't bump into him.  
Arthur's touch makes the skin on Martin's hand feel like its on fire. But that's not a bad thing. It feels good, it feels like there's tiny flames erupting all over his hand and he squeezes Arthur's hand. With Arthur by his side, nothing can harm him. He leans against Arthur's side, glancing around for anyone who might want to bump into the pair. But they don't, they all move around him in a wide - well, as wide as they can make it - arc. 

Glancing up at his boyfriend, Martin can see that he's got one of those brilliantly bright smiles on his face, staring down at him and holding out the Toblerone. Glancing down at it, Martin can see that it's already been opened and there's a few pieces missing. No doubt Arthur didn't have the patience to wait before tucking into it. 

"Toblerone, Skip?" Arthur asks, his voice suggesting that eating a piece will make everything right in the world.

Martin can't help but chuckle, a smile on his face as he lifts up their joint hands and presses a kiss to the back of Arthur's. "Thank you, Cub." He says softly, his other hand reaching out to break of a small piece of the chocolate. 

As he pops the piece into his mouth, Martin's sure that he can hear Douglas and Carolyn uttering exasperated sounds.


End file.
